Meeting the mane 5
by ZussellBrook
Summary: Sweet, Rose, Night, Invent, Magic, and Racing are on the biggest adventure of their lives. The Elements of Harmony have disappeared and the mane 5 -not Dashie- say that only they can save Equestria from Nightmare Moon's return. How will they react? Rose is loyalty. Sweet is kindness. Magic is magic (it's in her name!). Night is laughter. Invent is generosity. Racing is honesty.
1. Chapter 1

2 young baby blue pegues mares watched a older baby blue pink-eyed rainbow maned pegues zoom through the air. One of the mares a other pink-eyed one looked at her twin and said, "Rose?" question filled her pink eyes. "Yes Sweet?" Rose said looking at her twin with shiny blue eyes. "When do you think Rainbow Dash will take us to meet her friends?" Sweet asked. "I dunno, ask her Sweet Heart Dreams." Rose said with a smirk appearing on her face. "Oh, so we're playing that game are we Rose Heart Dreams?" Sweet said a smirk now appearing on her face. As the twins fought throwing random things they found at eachother -witch luckily was mostly clouds- Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes after she came back down. She soon got annoyed and yelled, "STOP FIGHTINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" she tilted her ears as a angry look appeared on her face. The 16 year old mares stopped to look at their 20 year old sister. "Sorry." Rose and Sweet said with their ears plopped to the side of their heads. The 2 mares flew down to Ponyville to meet their friends. Magic Stars appeared first. Magic is a pink unicorn with a blue and pink curly mane and tail. She stared at the twins with their messed up manes and tails, ears down, mini smirks on their faces, stuff all over them, and scratches on their wings. Magic nodded and gave a little smile. "Wow, first time fighting for no reason much? *giggles* Don't worry Racing and I always and I mean ALWAYS do that." she said. Racing Stars in Magic's earth pony brother. Racing then appeared. Then Midnight. "Midnight hurt his leg star gazing again, no comment." Racing said chuckling. Midnight looked at his snow-white fur. He moved his black mane out of the way. "Awww booo!" Midnight cried. The mares and Racing laughed as Midnight began to scream 'My mom is so going to kill me!'. Rose looked at Invent Wand run up the street. "Hey guys?" Rose declared. "Yea Rose?" the rest said in usion. "Remember when we met at the age of 6, then 2 years later at 8 we got these?" Rose said showing her cutie mark. Rose's cutie mark is a red rose with a purple music not inside with the dots as baby blue paws. The rest felt happy tears in their eyes as they nodded. A tear fell down of Midnight's green eyes. There was a loud boom then Rainbow Dash and 5 other mysterious ponies dashing along her. Dash and 4 others wearing necklaces matching their marks and 1 wearing a crown. The 6 mares came to a stop near Rose, Sweet, Invent, Midnight -Night-, Racing, and Magic as the things they were wearing disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, you are Rose and Sweet Heart Dreams right?" Twilight Sparkle asked looking at Rose and Sweet. Sweet shook her head. Rose being the coward she is didn't say a word or move at all, she blinked though duh. Midnight stayed quiet until he said, "Were those The Elements of Harmony?" fear striking his green emerald eyes. All the mares nodded and rolled their eyes, including Rose. Twilight gasped. "Where are my manners? I'm Twilight Sparkle." she said smiling. "My name is Rarity!" Rarity said she then saw Magic's mane and gasped and ran to her talking to her, leaving a very confused Magic. "PINKIE PIE!" Pinkie screeched scaring both Fluttershy and Rose, but mostly Rose because she fainted. She woke up soon after. "Howdy, i'm Applejack." AJ introduced herself. "I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy whispered. "You guys know me." Rainbow said playing with Rose's mane. All the pegusi (and the alicorn) flew up to greet eachother with a high wing. Rose and Sweet flew down to introduce themselves to RD's friends. "Hi I am Rose Heart Dreams, you can call me Rose though." Rose said bravely. "Sweet Heart Dreams, call me Sweet, Sweet Heart, or Sweet Dreams, also by my full name, but I prefer Sweet." Sweet said. "My name is Midnight you can call me Night." Night said smiling. "Invent Wand, but please call me Invent." Invent said. "Hi i'm Racing Stars and that's my twin Magic Stars, but you can call me Racing and her Magic." Racing said. Magic facehooved. "We need you guys tomorrow with Princess Celestia. *looks at Rose and Sweet* Mostly you sis...es?" RD said tilting her head at the end.


	3. Chapter 3

The mane 6 stared at the confused -new- mane 6. "Why exactly?" Midnight asked as his friends nodded. "*sigh* Nightmare Moon has returned and Celestia told us that you six are going to be the new holders of The Elements of Harmony." Twilight explained. Rose ever since she introduced herself she stayed silent. She spoke up finally she said, "Do you mares know what each of us are going to be?" she said as Dash looked into her eyes, because RD knew Rose is a loyal mare, therefore will be the element of loyalty! Invent and Magic stared at their horns as Rose and Sweet stared at their wings. Twilight looked at Magic. "No but I do know who is going to be the element of magic. *walks over to Magic* You Magic Stars." she said a smirk appearing on her face.

**The next day.**

Rose and her friends ran/flew to Twilight's library. All they found was the mane 6 lay passed out, Celestia missing, and a dark black pony with dark blue eyes and a swishing purple mane. Nightmare Moon took away Rose and Sweet's wings making them plummet to the floor. She also took away Invent and Magic's horns.


	4. Chapter 4

The 6 stood there worried about how Luna turned back into Nightmare Moon. "Hmm, you guys really think you can save them?" Nightmare said. She looked at the mares and stallions. She smiled at Rose and picked her up. Sweet got mad. "LET MY SISTER GO YOU EVIL THING!" Sweet shouted. Nightmare saw how much the baby blue mare in her magic spell trap meaned so much to the other 5. The villain smirked. She began to choke Rose. Rose led the other 5, this coward and braniac leader wouldn't give up on her four friends and sister. Rose squirmed until she got a little closer to Nightmare. Rose might of 'accidently' hit Nightmare in the face with her tail. "Not one of her best plans if you ask me." Racing whispered to Sweet who nodded. Nightmare dropped Rose. 6 light moans filled the room as the mane 6 awoke. Dash ran over and helped her foal-sister up. Rose shook. Her fur turning grey not blue. Her eyes shot a death grey stare. She flicked her tail turning grey and her mane to. Dash gasped. "TWILIGHT IT'S A DISCORD NIGHTMARE MOON MIX!" RD screamed as the alicorn galloped over. "Eh, as if I need you ponies! See ya later, not. *giggles*" Rose said as her once blue now grey wings appeared on her back. Rose flew off leaving her 5 friends standing there hurt and confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Whoa, betcha you didn't see Rose turning evil eh?! I also need names for Rose's group, leave it in the reviews plz!**

* * *

Sweet couldn't believe it, her own sister leaving the group, being dis-loyal and well grey! What none of the ponies, not even the mane 6, knew was that Rose's cutie mark was still colorful. Nightmare Moon used her magic to bring the other 5 ponies up. Magic had a plan and stepped up. "What in Equestria do you think you're doing, sis?!" Racing called. Nightmare picks her up and, not knowing her plan, gave Magic her horn. Magic from the second she got her horn, she used a protection spell on her and her friends. Magic, Twilight, and Rarity teamed up their magic to give the others their wings/horns back. The 5 ran to find Rose. A few hours later they did. Rose flew around. Magic looked over to Sweet. "I need you for this Sweet." she said. Sweet stepped up. Magic's horn glowed around Sweet and Rose. Rose began to gain her color.


End file.
